


JWP 2020 #28: A Promised Explanation

by methylviolet10b



Series: Dinner Plans [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes must go on a journey. Written for JWP #28 over on Watson's Woes.
Series: Dinner Plans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #28: A Promised Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : A continuation (and a bit of a jump ahead) of the odd little AU started in Dinner Plans, and continued haphazardly from there. This won't make much sense unless you've read the previous bits of the series. Written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : An Interesting Dialogue: Take inspiration today from the following lines: "I can explain!" "Is that so? Well, you are the writer amongst us, so I look forward to your tale Watson."

“I cannot tell how long I will be gone.” Holmes’ face was bone-white in the light of the glowing doorway set impossibly in the side of the hill. He and Mycroft had conjured it up together, but now Mycroft stood well away. Only Holmes would venture through it, risking everything for both their sakes – and though he did not say so, for mine as well. “Time…runs differently where I must go. It could be months for me and mere hours for you. Or it could be _years_ , for you. I cannot know. But it is more likely to be years than minutes, given the currents and the task I must complete.”

“Will you come back?”

“Assuredly, if I can.” Holmes reached out and gripped my shoulder with one hand. “I left of my own free will, long ago, and I would not be returning now if it was not absolutely necessary. And I have many more reasons for coming back now than I did for leaving then.” His grip tightened affectionately, and then his hand fell away. “But if it is years, Watson…I cannot return as Sherlock Holmes, not without raising questions I dare not answer.”

I shook my head emphatically. “Yes, you can! You might not be able to come up with answers, but I certainly can. I have already told stories about you in the Strand. I will explain your absence there somehow. And when you come back – not if, but when – I will be waiting, and I will explain your reappearance. I can explain.”

A slight laugh escaped my friend’s lips. “Is that so? Well, you are the writer amongst us, so I look forward to your tale, Watson.”

“I look forward to telling it to you.” I set my chin and gave him a determined smile. “Just come back as soon as you can.”

“I will.” With a final nod to me, and a salute to his brother, Holmes turned and strode through the glowing door. A bright flash forced me to close my eyes, and when I opened them, the doorway and Holmes were both gone as if they had never been.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 28, 2020.


End file.
